The son of artemis
by adoona2002
Summary: Artemis is a maiden goddess , meaning that she cannot have children. But so is athena , but she has children. What would happen if artemis had a child . What would be the challenge they face . Read along and meet some new arab characters joining the myth world
1. Chapter 1

The son of artemis

Once upon a time, I opened my front door going for my daily walk. I was expecting nothing unusual. but the thing that I was not expecting, was seeing a dark haired, green eyed boy wearing an orange camp half blood sitting on a bench next to the garden. but there he was, sitting on the bench was my favorite character, Percy Jackson. the natural thing I did was go and speak to him, but I did not realize that my life would change a lot

So, basically, Percy is a greek demigod son of Poseidon. he lives in new York and goes camping half blood, one of the safe places on earth for demigods. When I went up to him, he was confused, tired, and surprisingly, scared! I did not know what to do, so, I called my fangirl friend, Mohammad Ali. when he arrived at the garden, he recognized Percy immediately. he then started taking photos and asking Percy for some autographs using his celestial bronze pen. I then, as usual, set him straight. I told him the whole story, and Percy filled us in with more information. As they were talking, I was making a plan to return Percy to camp half blood. So obviously, we must find an entrance to the labyrinth or to the underworld, so I chose the labyrinth since it was a little bit better. From what I read, we must find the mark of Daedalus which would indicate an entrance to the labyrinth. the first person that came to my mind when I first mentioned the mark of jealous was my physics teacher, mister Abdul majid . on Sunday, I took Percy with me to school, wearing his invisibility cap, of course, to see my physics teacher. when the school was empty and no one was left, we rushed into the teacher's room and into mister Abdul magid's place. he was surprised to see us and especially Percy, I felt like the mister knew him . he refused to answer us at first, but we cornered him and would not take no for an answer. Finally, he agreed to help us. Apparently, he was a demigod son of hephesteus, the god of forges .when we asked him where was the entrance to the labyrinth, he said only one sentence:"look under the desk of education ", and then he disappeared in a burst of flames. the way he said education was familiar in a strange way. and the I got it, I knew where to look, and by the look on Mohammad's face, I guess that he knew the place too. after that, we went to look under the desk of education in mister jacks office. When we went there, the office was empty luckily, so that was easy. When I looked under the desk of mister jack, I was shocked . for I did not expect to find anything, although I saw Percy and his powers . just right then, I realize that I hadn't bought any supplies, maps, flashlights or tents. I also realized that we are probably doomed. But the thing that shocked me was that the air coming from the labyrinth as we were falling down was warm.

From my previous readings, everybody described the labyrinth as cold, but now it was warm. Percy said that was the warmth of camp half blood and true, there was a smell of strawberries. we needed to find an exit to camp half blood, but we could not do this without a mortal. Suddenly, Mohammad al gasped. Apparently, he is a mortal with pure sight and he could see the path. he was now both happy and disappointed. happy because he could get us out. and sad because he was not a demigod. As we trudged along, I heard a faint pounding behind us coming from the walls. at first, I did not realize it, but the walls back then were shaking. Suddenly, a very bright thing lit above me, when I looked up, there was a sea green trident above my head. I knew what that meant, and I was never happier at any other time. the best thing was Percy calling me brother and then bro hugging me. as I was hugging him. I looked at Mohammad Ali and saw a look I have never seen before. envy. he was probably very sad that was a demigod and he was not. after five other minutes of walking, we found our exit to camp half blood. as we were climbing out. the sun suddenly disappeared. owls appeared, and we were suddenly in the woods with a beautiful lady sitting in front of us. Percy kneeled and we followed his example. the woman had dark hair, silver eyes, and a silver dress, she was beautiful in an " I will kill you if you love me " way. the moon seemed to be attached to her . whenever she shifted, the soon shifted too

" lady Artemis, " said Percy

" hello Percy " she answered. she looked at me " the new son of Poseidon, I suppose? Adnan ? "

I nodded

And then she turned her attention to Mohammad Ali and said " and hello, son "


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us looked totally stunned .

" your son " asked Percy

" but he saw the trail in the labyrinth " I said

" to answer your question " she looked at Percy " yes he is my son . I don't have many children , yes,. but his father attracted me in a special way . his father had died protecting me " she continued " when he died , I felt pity and changed the last arrow he touched into my son , Mohammad . " then she turned to me " as for your question , son of Poseidon , he didn't see the normal trail . he saw a trail of moon dust I put there that only him can see "

Since we saw Artemis , mohammed has not spoken . I had a feeling that he would not speak until he is asked to.

" why didn't you claim him normally ? " asked Percy " why did you bring us here ? "

" because , I wanted to assign you to a quest " she said it like we must be honored " my brother , Apollo , has been held captive. no one has heard of him and zeus could not see him . but I did . hades is keeping Apollo captive in the underworld and he is using his new sword to keep him under control " she stared at the horizon as if waiting for her twin to appear

" if you saw him , then why didn't you save him ? " I asked

" because I cannot defy hades " she answered " he is sill a jerk byt I cannot defy him "

" and why is hades keeping him captive ?" muttered mohammed

" because hail hydra and he wants to be the king of the gods " she said grimly " and by the way , Mohammad , I have something for you "

From nowhere , a black and silver backpack it did not appear as something magical . In fact , it was empty ." Concentrate " she ordered .

He closed his eyes . At first , nothing happened . But then , stone wings appeared , and , with a shock , I realized they were made of moon stone . They also had some type of repulsive gravity.

" how would I hide them if I went to the mortal world " he asked , amazed

" that is what the backpack is used for " she said " it is a magical backpack , just like Chiron's wheel chair , but this one hides wings . It also turns into a bow when removed from your back . " he tried it and removed the backpack . It turned into a bow made of cosmos .

Mohammad was still silent , but was astonished " thank you " he ran and hugged her

" now get along heroes , you have a job to do " she waved her hand and we were back to normal again . the sun was back , the birds were back ,and we were standing in the middle of camp half blood.

The first one to see us was Mrs.O'leary . She jumped on all three of us , fitting surprisingly between her paws , and drenched us in saliva . " stop it Mrs.O'leary !" Said Percy , while fighting her paw off his chest "

When she retreated , Mohammad and I were unremarkably wet while Percy was completely dry . " I have learned to stay dry even in saliva " he said

As we walked , we got many strange looks , obviously because we stank and because we were new demigods . Then I saw her . Her brown hair , her muscles , the way she walked , her stance , her brown warm eyes . I asked percy who is she . "Nyssa" he said "the daughter of Hephesteus" he giggled . I didn't hope to , but I felt myself blushing. I directly covered my cheeks and ran into cabin three. Suddenly , I had the most important question ! Why did I get wet while Percy didn't , we were both sons of Poseidon . Then I realized that Percy was much more trained , and he was used to being drenched in saliva . Then I looked around the cabin , and I gasped . Honestly , rick riordan didn't describe cabin three . It was a very large and humid . The walls were sea blue and decorated with various types , colors , and sizes of shells , some that I doubted are from the mortal world . There were now two bunks there , mine opposite to Percy's , and much more cleaner. There was a large statue of Poseidon spewing water upwards from the pool around it and back to the pool . The fountain itself was made completely of a mixture of sapphire and emerald. It glittered and filled the cabin with various colors. I wondered if I could control the water and wash myself , and then dry my self .i closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated harder than I ever concentrated, harder than I concentrated on my math final. I opened my eyes and I … was still dirty. I sighed and figured that the only way to get cleaned now was to go to the showers . I opened the door and gasped . A huge pit was in front of the door , and it was so deep that a boy has fell down there and couldn't get out . He was a bit short with brown hair and blue eyes . " are you okay !" I shouted .

" I am fine " he said , he had a shrill voice "get me out of here !" He said

A girl from Aphrodite brought a rope ladder and got the boy out.

He came to me and introduced himself " I am Kolin Theve " he said " I was just coming to your cabin to introduce myself. I am a son of Apollo . I saw you coming and thought that you seemed kind of cool and could be a friend "

I laughed hard " believe me , you don't want me as a friend . Every friend of mine ends up in a very embarrassing situation " I put the word friend in air quotations " I am not stopping you from being my friend " I said " I am just warning you , be my friend at your own risk."I glanced behind him at the pit and something shiny caught my eye . It was a huge blue hammer encrusted with sapphires. Kolin saw what I was looking at and gasped . " I was just down and there was nothing in there !"I slid down in a demigod move and reached the hammer . Kolin reached the hammer before me . He tried to lift the hammer , but it didn't bulge. I tried to lift it putting so much effort in it and almost threw the hammer to heaven (aka Olympus) it was surprisingly light . I figured that it had some hammer of Thor enchantment . I hit the ground with it and caused a crack to spread starting from the hammer till the woods and caused a geyser to appear. I also figured that I had the other part of Poseidon's powers , the earth shaker

Happy new year demigods! I have been planning on making an online camp half blood on Facebook messenger. Each cabin would be represented by a group and there would be a large group for the community and a small group as the management. Anyone who joins the community would appear in my short story series as a halfblood . When u join , u will then be directed to ur cabin . If u want to join , please leave ur Facebook account name in the reviews and i will add u ASAP. Peace !


	3. Chapter 3

Kolin stared at the geyser that I opened in the woods , which was about the size of a living room . " u need to go see chiron " he said , startled . He pulled my hand and dragged me to the Big House to see chiron . When we entered the room , chiron was sitting in his magical wheelchair, that means that his horse part is in the magical part of his chair.

"Hello my boy " he said looking at Kolin

" hey chiron " said kolin " I have the earth shaker"He said. Suddenly a scream shot out of the oracle cave and it was shinning green.

"Go!" Screamed chiron

Kolin and I ran at the speed of light , literally since kolin harnessed the light and we rode it. One we reached the oracle cave , we heard rachel reciting a prophecy

"son of the earthshaker

You must not waver

Son of the moon you must not favor

And the son of the sun must be your savior

In palace of death lies the warmth

And with it dies the power of the hearth "

And with that she looked at me and screamed "earthshaker!" And collapsed I ran to her and caught her before she hits the ground . A well built boy came running towards us . He simply carried rachel and ran at the speed of sound , a bit slower than speed of light.

" this is ashraf " said kolin "the newest recruit of hephesteus and probably the bulkiest. Anyway lets go see what is wrong." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a large group of demigods. They were all about my age , but there was a girl standing in the middle who seemed a little older than the rest . Kolin waved to her and she squeezed her way towards us . When she reached us I was shocked by the resemblance she has with kolin . The had the same hair , eyes , and nose . They both stood in the same way , confident but friendly . She studied me with her hazel eyes .

" the earth shaker ?" She asked

"I guess " I answered

" am Katherine Reyes , kolin's half sister "she held out her hand and I shook it

"Anyway " she continued " I was on my way to the artemis cabin . I wanted to meet the son of artemis " she said " come with me "Kolin harnessed a large strand of light and we rode it towards the apollo cabin . Again , rick riordan really forgot some major details about the cabins , such as you can kiss your eyes goodbye before looking at the apollo cabin . It was large it would have been a mansion . It shone so bright it was like a sun on earth . You know the pain you get when you directly look at the sun ? Well multiply it by 1000 and you will get the pain I was getting wile looking at the apollo cabin . It had 4 pillars on the sides of the doors . The doors were very large , the Trojan horse would have easily fitted through them . I kept having increasing pain until kolin threw me a pair of sunglasses , I told him it was too late since I lost my eyes and I put them on . Kolin and I waited outside while his half-sister went in . " so , how old are you ?" I asked

" fifteen he" he was fiddling whit his bow and an arrow , after a while , he shot that arrow on the butt of a boy riding a Pegasus above us . Fortunately, it was a toy arrow or that boy would be dead. His arrow was the most amazing thing I have ever seen . They were made of gold and they could have one string or five strings in case he wanted to play music . " a gift from apollo? " I asked

" yeah " he said " he appeared to me on my last birth day and gave it to me "

" you know how to play music ?"

" yeah " he said . He put the arrow and started to play some music . It was some sort of an edited version of the nutcracker. It was very happy , I was about to dance if kat didn't return just then . She was walking towards us with some sort of nunchucks with her. " hey " she said " lets go and meet the son of artemis "

Kolin harnessed the light again and we shot towards the artemis cabin . When we reached the cabin , I was disappointed. It was very dull compared to the apollo cabin , but it had the same structure. I knocked the door and realized it was open . I peered inside and say mohammad talking to some guy . When the guys saw me , he disappeared. Mohammad turned and saw me and then smiled . His wings were on display and his arrow was on his bunk and then he touched his necklace and dissolved into nothing .

Hey demigods , gont forget to join the online camp halfblood we are having many people joining and the characters you are reading about are real people joining the camp . If you join now , you are going to be a main character. Send me you facebook account name or username and the description of your facebook photo , and i will add you ASAP . Peace demigods


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked the door and realized it was open . I peered inside and say mohammad talking to some guy . When the guys saw me , he disappeared. Mohammad turned and saw me and then smiled . His wings were on display and his arrow was on his bunk and then he touched his necklace and dissolved into nothing .I thought about telling the others , but then , I remembered that mohammad is my friend . "He is not here " I told them

" but I heard talking inside " said kat

" I didn't hear anything" I said , playing dumb " did you hear anything kolin ?"

"Uh huh , sure , amazing " he said , giving me a thumbs up . He was polishing his golden arrow and looking at his reflection , so he wasn't even paying us any attention .

Just then , the conch horn sounded and the three of us went to dinner . On the table , I sat next to percy . Again , rick riordan failed me . He said that the plates were magical and plain , well , my plate was not plane at all . It was designed as a big seashell and was encrusted in emeralds and sapphires, just as my hammer . The plate was magical and filled with almost any type of food you want . Also , rick mentioned that the the glasses were just glass . Well , tell that to my emerald and sapphire silver encrusted goblet ! I filled the goblet with some 7up and drained it . I ate pepperoni pizza with garlic bread and mashed potato on the side . It was the most delicious thing I ever ate . As I was eating , I glanced up at the hephesteus cabin and I saw nyssa . She was wearing a camo sleeveless shirt and a brown vest with camo pants and black timberlands . She glanced at me and smiled and then continue talking with her siblings . "I could help if you want ." Told me percy

"With what ?" I asked

"With you know … girls " he said nudging me

" I was not … not her… oh my gosh ! " I screamed and punched him . He just laughed

" that was the first sign in the road of love … denial "

" okay " I took a deep breath " what must I do ? " believe me , I was not embarrassed at all , but my cheeks blushed like crazy !

" okay , you saw your powers right " he asked " use your new powers and do her something special "

" yeah " I said " I would up to her and I would say ' here nyssa , have a geyser '"

He laughed so hard that he made all of the demigods glance at us . We kept silent the rest of the dinner and because of that , I got the most amazing idea ever .

The nest day , I woke up at 4:00 and went to the woods with my hammer . Once I reached there , I slammed the ground with me hammer as hard as I could . I don't want to brag , but the thing I created is almost like an underground valley . I slid down the side and I reached the ground . I looked around and there it was , a diamond the size of a boulder and as you would have figured already , it was meant for nyssa. I ran as fast as I could to the hephesteus cabin and knocked the door . After some tries , nyssa opened . She was wearing the same clothes, except that her hair was a bit messy " what do you wan- "

I grabbed her hand and ran again at top speed until we reached the underground valley . I closed her eyes and directed her towards the diamond . When I opened her eyes , she gasped so loud I was afraid she might wake up the whole camp .

" hey adnan " she said " what's that ?" She asked , shaking

" a gift " I answered

" for me !"

" sure , why would I wake you up and drag you to the woods at 5:00 if it wasn't yours? "

" right , but how ? " she asked

" I hammered the ground " I explained " and I found it . Honestly , I was looking for something subtle so you could use it as a ring.

" a ring !? " she said " are you mad !? I will use this for making weapons and tools . Diamond is the sharpest thing ever ! " she said

She rushed , hugged me , and then went to get a chariot to carry the diamond . I decided then that I was still sleepy and I want to sleep , so I went to cabin three.

The next morning I woke up startled because I had a nightmare about rachel. She was reciting the prophecy and kept reciting it until my hammer dropped on her from above and then the dream stopped . I looked nest to my bed and found a letter and a sheathed sword . I opened the letter . It said : thanks for the diamond , here is the sharpest blade ever made in camp . It was mixed with celestial bronze . Hope you like it ! . It was signed by nyssa . I unsheathed the blade and almost dropped it . The hilt was made of iron and coated by leather . The blade was made completely of diamond and was very sharp . Written on the blade in celestial bronze were the words σέικερ γη. They were written in greek but I understood them . They said : earth shaker . I sheathed the blade and strapped it to my belt and waked percy . When percy was ready , I showed him the sword . He grinned like crazy " see ? I told you it would work . And it also benefited you " . He patted me on the back and we went on our daily activities . After we were done , percy and I went for a stroll on the beach . It was the most amazing thing ever . The beach was very calm as if it was honored by our presence . But then , I realized that it was honored all right , but not by our presence , but the presence of Poseidon himself , who was talking with chiron on the beach . Percy looked just as mystified as me but he also seemed happy " let's go pay our respect to dad " he said .


	5. Chapter 5

I ran along side percy on the beach until we reached poseidon . He was leaning on his trident while looking at the sea. He wore a blue shirt with beige shorts . He wore a pair of red sandals . I almost told him that red does not go well with blue , but then he looked at me with his sea green eyes . He had a black beard and a very handsome face . He looked as if he could destroy the world in a moments notice , but he also looked like he simply didn't want to .

" hey " said poseidon. He had the deepest voice I ever heard , a voice worthy of a host of a TV show.

Percy gave him a big . Poseidon gave me a small smile.

" and here is the earth shaker " said poseidon " chiron and I have been talking about you "

" about me ?" I asked

" yes my boy " chiron said . He was in his full form " we have been talking weather to give you a quest or not "

" a quest for what ?"

" you know that apollo is captured by hades right ?" Asked chiron "well , you got a prophecy and we know it is your since there is no other earth shaker. I want to give you the quest right away to save the camp –"

" save the camp !"

" but poseidon says that you are still not prepared "

" wait , why is apollo being captured a problem on the camp ? " I asked

" because " said poseidon " the central hearth of the camp gets its power from the goddess hestia , but hestia gets her power from apollo . So , if apollo is captured there would be no power source for hestia and therefore no power source for the hearth . I want to save apollo , but you are still an un experienced demigod , adnan . I am afraid you cant do it . "

" but dad !" I complained " I wont be alone ! I would have my friends and my weapons !"

" what weapons ?" Asked poseidon

I showed him the hammer and the sword

" my boy , do you know what you found ? "Asked chiron

" uh … um –"

" you found the paladin war hammer that was lost years ago . This hammer channels the power of its owner and increases it "

"And the sword is no ancient weapon , but it is very sharp with great craftsmanship, it shall protect you nicely in your quest " said poseidon

" my quest ! You mean that I will have a quest !"

" yes son , but be warned , choose your colleagues wisely "And with that , he disappeared and the sea went wild again .

I went to the apollo cabin and told Kolin and kat about the quest .

" guys , if you don't want to , you can stay it okay " I said

" are you kidding !?" The said in unison

" I have been waiting for a quest my whole life !" Said kolin

" me too !" Said kat . So , I had two people on the quest , but I wanted one more . I wanted mohammed .

Before going to the poseidon cabin , I stopped by the artemis cabin . I opened the door and almost got hit by the flying boy . "Hey !" I called after him . He looked at me and landed , flapping his large wings. He put on his backpack and his large wings disappeared.

" hey , what's up " he said

" um … I have this quest – "

" I heard about it and yes I will be on your team and don't ask me who I was talking to that day because it is none of you business."In fact , he answered all of my questions in one sentence and also in fact , I was going to ask him who was he talking with . But since he told me that it is none of my business, then I will respect his privacy and wont ask him.

So , after I got the conformation from mohammed, I headed to the hephesteus cabin to look for a way to move around . When I first reached camp , I did not have a good look at the hephesteus cabin . It was a large building made of red block and had a very large iron door . Every once in a while , a loud toot-toot whistle sounded from the cabin , although I could not pinpoint the source. I knocked on the door and a large screen appeared next to the door .

" who are you ?" Boomed a very deep voice

" um … adnan " I said . Suddenly , the rug under me subsided and I fell into the whole that appeared under me . I kept falling for what looked like hours but of course was only seconds . Finally , I dropped on a large mattress . I got down and I looked around me . I was in a plain underground secret cave , not so large , but not too small . I kept looking around until I saw the guy sitting in the same cave . It was ashraf , he was just standing there , studying me .

" hey " I said " why did you bring me here ?"Instead of answering , he started walking away . He gestured for me to follow . I followed him to a secret part of the cave where half of that part was covered by a curtain. Ashraf drew the curtain open and behind it was the way to go around in my quest . It was a large gold lion with two diamond eyes . It had razor sharp claws and teeth.

"Is that for me ?" I asked . To my surprise he nodded .

" thanks , but why ? " I asked . He shrugged

" um … can you speak ?" He nodded , but he did not speak a word

I went to see the lion since I was going no where with ashraf. I climbed on the lion's back and automatically it buzzed with life .

" hello master " I almost fell from the lion's back before I realized that I was the lion who spoke.

" um …. Hey mister lion " I was not sure what I must say." What must I call you ?"

" whatever you like master "

" could you please stop calling me master " I said " call me earth shaker " ashraf giggled and then covered his mouth as if laughing was prohibited.

" I will call you razor " I told the lion

" okay , earth shaker " . After we were done with formalities ahraf told me , or rather gestured to me , at the button that triggered the special stuff. There was a 6-compact disk player , seat warmers , baby lion for extra passengers, coffee maker , cup holders , retractable car ( or line ) roof , and stealth mode . When stealth mode is on , the lion and the passengers disappear . There is a screen in the back of the lion's head that connects us to another screen connected above ashraf's bunk.

The next morning , my companions were ready and seated on the lion . Well , Mohammed and kat were seated on the lion . Kollin was seated on the cub , which was connected to the lion using a diamond rod. I was pretty happy because many things now were being made from the diamond I found for nyssa . I climbed in my seat and put my hammer in the hammer holder ( I mentioned the hammer holder , right ? ) and kept the diamond sword on my side . Kat was dressed in simple camp halfblood shirt and bleached jeans . She carried a purple backpack and her nunchucks. I wondered what they were for . Mohammed wore a silver shirt and black jeans with silver vans . He was really rocking the son-of-artemis look . He only carried his backpack , which was much because the bag could transform into a bow and it hid two large wings . Kolin was wearing also a camp halfblood shirt and jeans . He slung across his back his golden bow .

" ready ?" I asked

" no " said collin

" yes " said kat

" um , what do you mean by 'ready'?" Asked Mohammad

" sure " said razor

" lets go " said the screen in front of me . It took me sometime to realize it was ashraf , and in that time , mohammed fell off the lion . I told my colleagues about the screen . Their only reaction was a "cool" from kolin.

I looked at camp halfblood and wondered if I will ever comeback . I told razor where we wanted to go , and we started moving


	6. Chapter 6

It was 6:00 once we encountered our first obstacle. We were wondering in some part of the woods when we smelle some stinky smells .

" there must be some sewer system around here" said kolin . He was covering his nose with his shirt .

" not just any sewer system my ignorant boy " said a disembodied voice " it is the cloaca maxima " suddenly , a whiff of very bad smell passed by . It was so bad it made me dizzy. After the nausea passed , i looked behind me and found cat staring on something infront of me , all of them were looking at something infront of me . I looked infront of me and i almost loved pollution .

Infront of me was the most beutiful woman i ever met . She had chocolate lock of hair flowing down her shoulders . Her eyes were the same color of the sky . She had skin the color of cappuccino. The only bad thing about her was her dress . It was a dress made completely of water , but not just anywater . It was made of ( you guessed it ) freaking green polluted water . The dress was flowing on the ground and connected to a circular hole in the ground , which i guessed it must me the cloaca maxima .

" who are you ? " asked kat

" ugh " said the pretty pollution ( as kolin called her ) " some ignorant greeks , that is all i need " she said

" i am the son of poseidon " i said firmly " i order you to speak "

" bah !" She said " you dare order me _gracius_ " she said it as some sort of insult " i know only neptune , but poseidon !? Forget it "

" who is this woman , razor ? " i asked the lion

" this is cloacina " answered razor " the roman goddes of the cloaca maxima , also known as the great drain "

" so , cloacina means drain ?" Asked kolin " man , it sucks to be you . You must have made your parents angry " the water aroun cloacina started swirling faster

" watch your words son of the sun -"

" lol , she said son of the sun "

" - i can destroy you and your friends as easy as i can speak . Go in peace and i will not harm you . But you greeks are not allowed to pass over my great sewer system . "

" that is very bad " said mohammed " her sewer system was the greatest in rome , so if it moved into america ... gods , this thing must cover the whole area "

" how come it does not overlap with the labyrinth ? " i asked

" who said it doesn't ?" answered ashraf " a week ago , i was exploring the labyrinth with nyssa and we found that some part of the labyrinth are actually sewer pipes. "

" great cloacina -"

" drain " snickered kolin

"- is there anyway we can gain your favor and pass over your great sewer ?"

Mohammed glance at her like _really negga , great cloacina ? Great sewer ?_

" good for you males that you have some female with manners " she wagged her fingers at us , the males. She looked back to kat " perhaps there is a way ," she tapped her gorgeous chin . " there is this miserable snake , amphisbaena , who lives in my sewers . He is always blocking the flow of water and cleaning my sewers . If you could go down there and destroy him , then you may pass over my sewers. " Kolin looked very pale , kat was sitting heroically, and mohammad was playing with his bow .

" okay cloacina " i said " your sewers will be saved "

We dropped into the sewers riding razor . We turned the covertable sealing on and we entered stealth mode . Razor have released perfume to cover the smell of the sewer . Since we had the convertable ceiling on , we could only speak to kolin through microphones . Kolin also had a convertable ceiling and a music player . Kat reached the music player and turned on " move your body " fo sia .

" hey " said Mohammad, turning off the music " do you want amphis to hear us ?"

" amphis ?" Asked kolin

" yeah , short for amphisbaena " we stayed silent throught the rest of the trip. At some point , we started hearing some slithering, so we turned of the convertable ceiling and continued moving forward . When her sewer majesty said blocking the flow of water , i could not help but think about the world serpent . But a small golden snake was not what i expected . Okay , it was golden , so i would give her a 4/10 , but that thing could not block a sewer . And when i say small , i mean so small that it could not be mesured with meters only centimeters . It was about 20 centimeters and very thin .

" that's it ? " asked kolin

" i think so " said kat . We dropped the stealth mode and went toward the snake . When the snake saw us , he hissed , and started glowing . Suddenly , the snake grew in size and became the size of the whole sewer .

" run. Run , run , run , run , run , run " screamed kollin . Mohammed simply unslung his backpack and he flew . Kat , kolin , and i rode on razor and then started running. We ran and amphis followed . Kolin started throwing arrows and with every arrow , a note played and with every note the snake seemed to be sleeping . Cosmic arrows appeared out of nowhere and hit amphisin the nose . I assumed they were from mohammed . Suddenly , kolin screamed .

" stop " he ordered . I stopped , he jumped of razor and started playing his bow . It was so nice , i thought that i will hate all the music i listened to before . He continued playing and his bow started to shine , and with the shining of his bow , amphis started glowing . The longer kolin played the brighter amphis shone . Amphis came to a stop just infront of kolin and kolin stopped playing . He touched the snake's face and the snake shrunk and slithered up kolin's hand . The snake wrapped itself around kolin's neck and stayed there like a scarf.

" i got a pet " said kolin proudly

We got out of the sewer system and smelled the less stinky air. Her stinky majesty was nowhere to be seen , which meens that we have succeeded. We passed and we continued on our way towards the doors of orpheus , the entrance to the underworld . Think that this was cool ? Wait till u hear about our encounter with Erebos , the god of darkness


	7. Chapter 7

We kept walking for what seemed like forever , but ashraf asurred me it was only 8 hours . I felt like a father with his 3 kids . Kat was sitting back with her erapods on . Her legs were resting on mohammed's back . Mohammad was sleeping on my back drooling like crazy . Sometimes , razor haywired and i face planted in my hammer . Kolin was always playing his arrow/lyre and making aphis grow and shrink . Erebos was always cussing like a parite with diarrhea. We kept on this mode until i felt like my soul would give up and abandon me . Finally , after 4 hours but ashraf assured me they were one , we reached manhatten . I woke mohammed up , partially because i wanted to show him manhatten and partially because i was soaked in salaiva .

"what is happeninig up there ?" Asked kolin. I looked where he was pointing and gasped . He was pointing at the top of the Empire State Building . Usually , the empire state building didnt strike me as amazing , but now , the clouds above the tower were glowing in many colors , mostly gray , and some which i have never seen before.

" should we go up there ?" Asked kat

" probably " said ashraf " you must go up there and ask your parents for their blessing on this scuicidal mission " . The dude looked horrible . His eyes were bloodshot , his hair was tangled , his shirt was stained , and he seemed thinner .

" is there something wron at camp ?" I asked

" ugh , yes . There is this new boy , yahya . When he first came at camp , the day you left , he seemed good , but then , at dinner , he was claimed by his mother . "

" who is she ?"

" none other than melinoe , the goddess of ghosts " i was about to faint right there . Melinoe was a goddess that no demigod has seen before , except for percy . But what could be bad about melinoe having a son . Kolin had a much more important question

" who would marry the goddess of ghosts !?" He asked. Mohammad glared at him

" anyway " I continued " what is bad about him ?" I asked

" onece he was claimed " said ashraf " he summoned every body's ghosts and sent the whole camp crying . After that , he turned into a ghost and started floating up . I , of course , was the one responsible to bring him down and help him control his powers . But beleive me when i say , this guy is a devil ."He put his head in his hands and started snoring

" uh , ashraf ? "

" y-yes i-i am awake " he said stammering " let me check on yahya, wait " after five minutes, he came back " yup , he disappeared "

" um ... ashraf , was he wearing a red jacket ?"said kat

" yeah , why ?"

" because he is infront of us , and he is a ghost " i looked up and saw yahya . He was a skinny boy with black hair , hazel eyes and brown skin . He was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket on top . He had red and white jordans and black leather gloves. A staff was in his right hand . I was shaped like a tornado on top and a glass ball was resting on the tornado .

" hey " he said . He had a shrill voice . I drew my hammer

" wait, stop !!" He said "maybe he's friendly"I looked at kat in confusion

" he is obsessed with How To Train Your Dragon " she explained . Kolin held his hand up towards yahya .

" um , kolin " said Mohammad " he is not an animal you know "

" how will we get him down ?" Asked kat

" like this " he removed his bag , spread his wings and shot into the sky. He went behind yahya and tried to catch him, but yahya was in ghost form , so Mohammad's hands went right through him .

" um yahya , can u uh.. soldify a bit "

"I dont know how !" He complained

" in Ninjago , ghosts usually die when they touch water . But maybe that was overrated, i think that , in the case of our friend here , if he touched water he would soldify. " said kolin

" where can we get water from ?" Asked kat

" Leave that to me " i said . I slammed my hammer on the ground and cracks started to appear . A hole opened under yahya and water started spewing out of it . The good thing is that yahya soldified allright . The bad thing was that i created a geyser , and geysers are normally hot . Yahya fell directly to the scalding water . Mohammad launched after him and got him out , both of them steaming .

" are you mad !?" Kolin slapped me

" i did not know " I protested " i just meant to summon water , not a geyser "

" at least they are alive " said kat . Mohammad landed with yahya in his hands .

" why are you here !?" I asked

" i just wanted to have an adventure and the next thing i know , i am flying . After sometime , i found myself in manhatten "

" i guess we cant let you go back to camp so.. you are part of the quest now , i guess. " said kat. I shrugged .

We advanced to the doors of the Empire State Building. " you ready ?" I looked at each one of them in the eye


	8. SOA chapter 8

The lobby was nothing impressive . But the elevators seemed to glow . I went to the counter and spoke with the bald guy , opened some geysers , threatend him , and almost killed him using my diamond sword . Finally , he agreed to let us in . We squeezed in the elevator and pressed the magical button . Almost immediately, the elevator doors dinged open after some moments of intimidating elevator music .

Olympus was usually described as astonishing and beautiful , but when i saw it , i decided thaat it deserved to be called more the beautiful. The rode was simply floating over a splash of colors . The sky above was a blue dome of northern lights (or was it southern ) . The sides of the streets were full of houses , each the size of the white house . The bridge that lead to the hall of the olympians was made half gold and half bronze . The halll and the doors of the hall were also half bronze and half gold . Once we went up the steps , kolin stopped us all .

" open sesame!! " he waved his hands like _ooh magic!!_ . Surprisingly the doors opened . Yahya stood surprised behind us

" yup " i told him " that's our kolin " . Infront of us were two signs that pointed in different directions. The one to the left said "Greeks" and the one on the right said " Romans " . There was a baby bronze dragon between the signs . He had ruby eyes .

" let us go right " said kat " i'd like to see the other side " just when her foot touched the red carpet on the right side , edward ( i decided to name the dragon edward ) blew fire and created a hole in her shoes. Thankfully , the shoe was big so the fire didnt touch her feet. We didnt wast to get grilled so we went to the left side ,the left side led to a hall that had twelve major seats creating a huge U shape and about 300 minor chairs inside the U . Each chair was designed in a special way . We separated , looking for our parents .

Kat and kolin sat on the guest chairs since there father was kidnapped. Yahya just disappeared. Mohammad found his mother and bowed infront of her . I headed toward a blue mosaic throne studded with seashells. Poseidon was sitting on top of it . He was wearing a blue t-shirt with beige shorts . He wore flipflops , sunglasses , and held his trident .

I bowed infront of him " poseidon "

" father " he corrected me . He opened his arms , stood up and hugged me . " hold tight " he told me , and a hatch opened in the ground.

We fell into some sort of water slide . I was still screaming while poseidon ( father) kept holding me . We continued falling until we finally stopped. I looked around and we were under water . I panicked. I could breathe under water .

" yes you can " said poseidon " all my children can " I breathed in and my lungs were breathing normally .

" why are we here ?" I asked him

" be cause of this . " he pointed to an old greek styled building . It was larger than the hall of olympians

" what is this ?" I asked

" your new house " he said " your birthday gift "

" m-my birthday? " in fact , it was September 5 , but i was busy

" yes , this is where you will live from now on . This house is located under camp halfblood, where you can access it at any time . You can bring visitors and even new residents to this house!!"

I ran ( or rather swam ) to him and hugged him " thanks "

" your welcome " he said . I opened my eyes and we were back in the hall of olympians

" this is your second gift " he said .

" what is it ?"

" this !!" Something heavy landed on my shoulder . I looked to my side and it was edward , the dragon . " he will help you on your quest "

I was very surprised, I couldn't think of anything to say .

" you dont need to say anything. Just go and save apollo my son , make me proud " he said

i hugged him once more and went to gather my team . We all buckled apon razor and went towards the door of orpheus .


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently , central park is large AF . Again , with the increasment of my crew , i felt like an old father . I was sitting behind razor's head talking *cough* strategy *cough* with ashraf. Kat took shotgun ( the seat behind me ) and was listening to music on her iPods while shooting random stuff . Mohammad sat behind kat , cleaning his wings and also shooting random stuff . Kolin and yahya were sitting on amphis . Kolin sat like apollo strumming his lyre/bow and glowing with amphis with the same freaking luminous intensity. Yahya was laying down on amphis's tail and rocking in the same way . And also , apparently, central park is LARGE AF!!

It literally took us 3 hours to find an unlocked entrace to Central Park , since it was 9:30 pm .

" what now ?" Asked mohammed

" we play music " i said , with a forced smile .

" where ?" Asked kolin

" on every rock " said kat , with unforced frowning . So off we went , playing music on every rock and boulder . I beatboxed , kolin played , kat sang , and mohammed danced . We ketp searching for another 3 hours and we didn't find anything . But then , while we were playing , a pebble no larger than a worm hole started shining . After 2 minutes, it split open revealing a tunnel .

" behold the great door of orpheus " said kolin

" seriously?" Asked kat

"Yeah" said yahya "i can feel the presence of ghosts "

" how are we gonna fit?" Asked kat . We all went around , thinking in ways we could get in

Kolin snapped his fingers " i got an idea" . So here we are , stuck in amphis's stomach as he shrunk and we went in . The good side is we go in . The other good side was that mohammed knocked erebos out as he went in .

After ten minutes of amphis express , we were released on the banks of the river styx .

" no mortals shall pass " said the zombie on the boat

" any drachmas?" Asked Kat . We all looked stupid patting our empty pokets.

" oh now i got an idea !!"said mohammad . And here i am , carried by Mohammad to thhe other bank of the river , avoiding dark magic projectiles from the zombie. Finally , we landed in the fields of asphodel, " where happiness makes you forget every thing !!" ( they made us swear to say this whenever we mention the fields of asphodel ,

We continued wandering toward the mansion of hades . I honestly wasn't even scared. I felt like i could depend on my friends around here . They also coverd every spot . Mohammad and yahya were flying above us . Kolin was having the high view on amphis . Kat and i where walking together weapons drawn . I had my hammer in a hand and my diamon sword in the other and i bet i looked strange . Kat had her bow ready and her golden deck of cards that could explode . Razor walked by our side , claws extended .

after a while , we stopped for a rest under a tree . I was looking on the sky ( ceiling) as three dark women spiraled towards us . Kat took three cards from her poket and set them to fire . Kolin and mohammad got their bows ready . I was ready too . Yahya was summoning some ghosts and razor growled . Suddenly , the three dark women landed and hung their hands in a " i give up " way . I looked at kat since she is the smartest between us , and she gave me a clueless look . I looked at my second option, kolin !! And here i am , after following kolin's opinion, approching the dark women .

" what do you want ?" I asked

" help " said the three of them in unison

" why "

" apollo "

" yeah , we are saving him "

" we need you to save us from apollo" and with that last word , they collapsed . I looked back at my friends and they were all grim except kolin , he was clapping

" why are you clapping ?" I asked

" because this , this is a major plot twist !!" He answered

" what do you mean ?" Asked yahya

" i mean , that we were supposed to save apollo , but now we must save hades _from_ apollo "

" you know that apollo is our father , right ?"

" oh "

" this is mad , very mad " said yahya

" madness is a thin line my boy " said kat " and we use that line as a jumping rope "

" lets go " i said " we got some hades to catch , get it ?"

" yes !!" They said all in unison. And we continued our way towards the mansion of hades


	10. Chapter 10

As we aproached the mansion of hades , we pased in a spot where we can see the fields of punishment and elysium. The fields of punishment were nothing like i imagined . From far , they looked fine , just plains of land , but there was also something strange . I felt a force telling me to go there , but i could hear the screams of the damned . Elysium was amazing . I could hear the music from the fiels of asphodel. I could see the light , the fierworks , and the laser .

Every once in a while , some demon swooped in on us from above while we all ducked casually and then kolin shot him . Kat didnt duck since she was shorter than the rest of us. The harmony between us kept me enthusiastica , or perhaps , it was the fact that kolin was strumming _Cheap Thrills_.

After 30 minutes of lovely strolling in the land of the dead , we reached the thing that i claimed was to be the fence of the mansion. It was 10 feet tall , made of polished obsidian . On the other side , the door was heavily guarded by three skeleton soldiers ( sarcasm added ) . Kat solved that issue by using one freaking hot playing card . It exploded , leaving nothing but a rib . Kolin took interest in the rib . He jumped over the fence and decided that this rib was a spoil of war . He claimed it as his new dagger .

Finally , we reached the mansion ( i know that you have been waiting for this ) .

" what now " said kat

" oh oh , i know " said kolin . He went back five steps , knocked an arrow and shot . The arrow exploded, disappearing with the door

" and we are exposed " said kat . Strangely , we were not . No skeletons, no traps , no nothing . We decided this must be our luck . We moved in , forming a defensive circle with mohammad hovering above us

" where should we go now ?" Asked yahya .

" the throne room , i guess " i answered

" so ... we directly go to our enemy , is that even sane !?" Said kolin

" we try to talk to him first , and if he didn't oblige , then we can kick some serious booty "

" okay " i said . I would be lying if i said that the mansion was bad . It was one of the best mansions that i have ever seen . Each room was larger than the rest . There was one hallway and all the rooms were connected to that hallway . At the end of the hallway was the main hall . The hall had one throne in the middle and the throne was heavily guarded . But something was wrong , hades was no where to be seen , and neither was apollo . Another strange thing is that the throne was guarded by light . I mean , since apollo is held captive , why would he protect the throne .

" because my dear boy " said a voice from above " hades doesn't hold me captive , i do " Apollo decended , holding the sword of hades and pointing on a cage next to him , where hades was cowering

" omg , he broke the ancient law !!" Said kolin


End file.
